


Eye to eye

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [5]
Category: Captain America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	Eye to eye

标题是Scorpions的一首歌。

*

下水道里光线灰暗，冬兵摘下了护目镜，他匍匐前进时动作幅度很小，发出的声响微不可闻。

他跟踪的目标在下个分岔路口之前停了下来，周遭只有偶尔的滴水声，他静静地伏在那里，如同一块硬邦邦的石头。不远处传出金属切割的声音，他猜想目标正在用那个会发出蓝光的装置。

钻出井盖之后，冬兵把外套脱了，天色已暗，金属手臂看起来不那么显眼。

他们穿过城市的暗巷，经过巷尾的垃圾桶，在陌生的犄角旮旯爬上建筑的室外消防楼梯，从这个天台奔向另外一个。Nick Fury很熟悉华盛顿，冬兵对此毫不意外。

他清楚目标的体力快要耗尽，这时Fury回过头检查情况，冬兵隐蔽得极快。

Fury锐利的独眼扫了一圈，确认身后没有尾巴后又继续前进。

“任务停止绕弯路了。”冬兵在心里用俄语说着。

华盛顿是个陌生的城市，他不了解周围的环境，只能继续跟踪。

“Brooklyn.（布鲁克林）”这一串英文字母自然地从脑中跳了出来，他已经很久没使用过这种语言了。他不知道为什么，他没有问。通讯设备正常，耳机另一端每隔三分钟会向他确认定位。

目标攀上了一栋普通的楼房，冬兵突然接到停止前进的命令，于是在对面天台伏低，熟练地架好狙击枪。他这次解冻后的第一次任务到现在为止跟以往的没什么不同（但他已经忘记了以前任务的具体情况）。  
耳机那头告诉他那房间里有早先布置好的窃听器，看来这间房子的主人也是九头蛇的观察对象。冬兵不关心这些，他只有任务。

热成像瞄准镜能清楚地显示目标的行动，Fury正在鼓捣什么东西，冬兵的手指皮肤被扳机压得凹陷，只有他再施力一点点……

黑胶唱片里拉长的提琴音被窃听器采集顺着电流传到他的耳朵里。

“我刚刚是不是又踩到你的脚了？”

“不碍事。可是咱们俩都不会跳，到时可怎么办啊？”

小提琴混合着萨克斯风，交响乐绵长悦耳，冬兵盯着夜色下黑洞洞的窗户，他的脑海只浮现出那些声音。

“那明天我找Cindy教教我们，这玩意儿要无师自通几乎不可能。”

“你自己去吧，我还有事呢。”男人磁性低沉的声音敲击着他的鼓膜。

“别找借口，S——”

行驶的机车声打断了飘渺的回忆，像是偶尔被风吹起的灰尘落回爆炸后的陈旧废墟。

他很少被干扰，但那辆哈雷的声音令他不由自主地移动了瞄准镜。每个人骑车都有他固定的习惯，冬兵疑惑地看着十字靶心的金发男人，为什么他骑车的方式如此熟悉，为什么从瞄准镜里看他的感觉如此自然，就像他已经这样做过千百次。  
他是他以前的任务吗？那为什么他还活着？

“зимний солдат, доклад азимут.（冬日战士，报告方位）”耳机里准时响起了指令。

冬兵报告完位置，看着男人在昏黄的路灯下很仔细地停好了车，手里颠着一串钥匙上了楼。Fury半躺在楼上房间里靠墙的沙发上，应该在捂住伤口止血。  
环绕的女声百转千回，温柔地诉说着情愫。

“喂，你装在兜里的钥匙老是会硌到我。”

“那我拿出来好了。”

“是你每次都转错方向才会这样。”

“刚刚你说既然都不会，那咱俩就抱着随意摇两下，培养乐感，我怎么知道该转哪个方向？”

“好啦那我们再试试。哎别又把钥匙乱丢！干脆拿给我，我放在门口那块砖下面，你就再不会找不到了。”

“冬日战士，六十秒前的指令是俄语，你的反馈用了英语。任务完成后启动检查程序。”

他终于回过神来，“冬兵收到。”

房间里出现了另一个人，冬兵可以通过热成像确定这就是刚刚的金发男人。他很熟悉这个男人的身体，哪怕仅在瞄准镜里打量过他。

“不知道他把手上的钥匙放在哪里了。”——冬兵困惑自己的好奇。

“我不记得自己给过你钥匙。”他们开始交谈，Fury话中的暗语明显，杀手不该给他们更多的时间。  
冬兵第一次听到金发男人的声音，虽然音质被设备重重压缩，他仍然很震动，像心里哪种地方被狠狠揪住了，却又不同于洗脑。

“我给你钥匙不是让你天天都跑到这儿来的！”

“你又不搬来和我一起住，我就只好这样了。”

“我可以的，你不必……”

“你当然可以了，你什么都能挺过去。可你哥们我就不能熬过无聊，而你只是陪我解闷的…好啦好啦，我觉得今天的点心太甜了，你过来试试看。”

冬兵只能听见脑海中的声音，他闭上眼看到的是一团漆黑，睁开眼是宁静普通的华盛顿街区，自己的枪口正对着灰白的墙面。

耳机那头罕见地催促他立即执行任务，九头蛇一般不会打乱冬兵的行事节奏。

他想扣动扳机，但这个角度子弹会直直穿透Fury的身体、伤到他面前的金发男人。  
这不是不可以，误伤是任务常见的代价。

但他认识他。

冬兵犹豫了，这是不被允许的。武器应该像事先编好的程序那样高效果决。  
Fury起身错开了角度，通常一枪就可定局，他用了三枪。

此时冬兵的心绞成一团乱线，金发男人追上来了，他唯一确定的事是奔跑。

他对掷来的武器毫不意外，那个人天生就适合这样的盾。他可以背着它骑着摩托车作战，冬兵闪过这一念头。  
他脑中有太多念头了，他想问问不远的男人我们认识吗，但他刚刚才杀了他的朋友，他可以作出“我们如今是敌对的”这种合理的逻辑推论。  
而且男人的眼神愤怒凶狠，参杂了对金属臂的惊诧。

他把盾轻轻掷回去，从楼顶一跃而下。

室外很热，冬兵的制服已经湿透了，还好护目镜能挡住路面反射的刺眼阳光，他顺利地扒到那辆车的车顶。  
距离Pierce给的任务期限还剩最后一小时。

那个红发女人打碎了他的护目镜，他打穿了她的肩膀。

金发男人的盾牌没法用金属臂攻破，他掐住他脆弱的脖子，金属臂可以感觉到那温度，在阳光下细腻的汗水。  
冬兵记得这感觉。

他趁着将他揽过来的那个稍纵即逝的瞬间，用手指不经意地蹭过他颈后细嫩的皮肤。心脏停跳了一秒，回味那个像花儿盛放在手中的美好触感，然后他听到耳边的声音——

“我们去哪儿？”

他的心被希望盛得满满当当，语气参杂着离别的伤感与憧憬重聚的欢喜。他回答——  
“未来”

金发男人用力抓住他的手，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

他是任务。冬兵皱眉收紧了力道。

他用天灵盖撞向冬兵，逼得他松手，挡住了他的利刃，与他近身格斗。

冬兵回过头，面罩在地上轻轻摇晃，他呼吸不用那么费力了。

金发男人皱眉微张着嘴，眼里是比那夜更甚的惊诧。他定定看着冬兵，嘴唇开合，肩膀下沉，肺里所有的氧气都随着他的声音清空。  
他说“Bucky？”

他看到了随声音而来的画面——细碎的阳光洒在阁楼的地板上，外面街道的报童正在送晨报，他们十指交握的手在视野里晃动，“Bucky，这支舞有点难。”

他更清楚地感受到那时背上的重量，他们脸颊相贴，近在咫尺的声音说着“我就快打败他了，Bucky.”

然后那个金发的小个子长高了，冲他声嘶力竭地吼——  
“Bucky，抓住我的手！”

他努力往上够，就像一直以来那般想把那双手紧紧握住，紧得没有一丝缝隙任何残忍都不能趁虚而入，这样他们就能陪着对方直到尽头。

“NO！！！”那声音很快消逝，风打在鼓膜上，他承受着孤独的坠落。

桥上的男人，他是谁？我认识他。  
……  
但我认识他。

金属臂挂住天空母舰的钢架，金发男人在坠落，离他越来越远，逐渐在视野里缩成一个小点。  
他在上一刻对他说“我会陪你到尽头。”

在积雪未化的山谷，疾驰的火车，那身同样的制服也像这样渐渐从眼中消失。  
坠落是刺骨的寒冷，没有任何依靠的惊惶，那不是尽头，那是地狱。

冬兵不能让他经历这个。他是Steve，他叫冬兵“Bucky”，Bucky承诺过的，直到尽头。

Bucky救了Steve，一个人回到了布鲁克林。  
Steve找到了他，把新家的钥匙放在他的掌心。

END


End file.
